An M2M communication network, which extends the communication category and communication field of present information communication networks, acquires information from the physical world by embedding intelligence and communication capabilities into various possible objects, and enhances and improves the intelligence, interactivity and automation degree of the services of the present information communication networks based on the analysis and processing on the information.
The M2M communication network have various network forms, which might be an independent physical network built separately, or might be a logical network built on present public communication networks and various government/enterprise private networks.
The M2M communication network can be divided into three layers logically, including: a perceptive extension layer, a network/service layer and an application layer.
The perceptive extension layer mainly implements the acquisition, automatic identification and intelligent control of physical world information. Each object itself in the physical world has no communication capacity. Intelligent nodes, such as a sensor, an actuator, an intelligent device, a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) reader-writer and the like, acquire the information of the physical world and interact the information with the network layer through a communication module. An M2M terminal device is divided into two types, one of which is an M2M terminal capable of communicating with an M2M communication network and the other is an M2M gateway capable of communicating with an M2M communication network and an M2M stub network.
The network/service layer supports the transfer, routing and control of information from the perceptive extension layer, and provides a basis for the communication between man and object, between object and object in the Internet of Things. According to the classification of the Internet of Things, the network layer specifically includes network forms such as a communication network, Internet, an industry network and so on; the main component of this layer is an M2M platform.
The application layer contains various specific applications of the Internet of Things, including both public service and industry service, in which the industry service might be a public industry service orientating the public or might be a private industry service meeting the requirement of special applications in an industry, and the public service is a basic service provided in view of the universal need of the public, such as intelligent home, mobile payment and the like. The private industry service generally is provided for the inside of the industry in view of the particular requirement of the industry, for example, smart grid, intelligent transportation system, smart environment and so on. Part of industry services also might be public-orientated services, for example, an intelligent transportation system, which is called an industry public service. The main component contained in the application layer is an M2M application.
Terminal peripheral refers to a single device having an environment sensing function, such as a sensor, which can transmit the sensed information to an M2M service platform or M2M application through an M2M gateway or M2M terminal, and meanwhile can receive the downlink control by the M2M application or M2M service platform.
An electronic guiding system shows the sceneries in a scenic spot and the exhibits in an exhibition hall to tourists in the form of voice, image, text and so on, so as to spread the connotation of the sceneries and exhibits and bring out a more vivid effect while the tourists are watching the sceneries and exhibits; therefore, tourists can obtain a good knowledge while enjoying the experience of the sceneries and exhibits.
If the electronic guiding system and the M2M system can be combined, the electronic guiding function implemented based on a strong M2M system will bring a great convenience to users and will provide more rich guiding services to users. However, there has been no solution to combine an electronic guiding system and an M2M system in related art so far.